


Bedtime Stories

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedtime Stories, Brother and Sister Feels, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Gavroche and Eponine bedtime stories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Gavroche was a brat, and Eponine would be the first to admit it. Well, admit might be an understatement. Screamed it down the house, perhaps, would be a more apt description.

Of course, Eponine herself was hardly better. But in her eyes, she was a god, and Gav was nothing more than a minion. 

As God and unwilling Minion, Eponine and Gavroche clashed more often than not. Their parents didn’t care, so long as they kept out from under feet and didn’t cost them anything, so Eponine and Gavroche’s war continued raging.

Of course, like in all wars, there were truce days. Days where all barbs were put aside and they embraced as brother and sister. Where Eponine would tuck him into bed and grab his book off the bedside table, opening it to the dogeared page and reading until he fell asleep.

And as the years went on and they drifted further apart, they were the memories Eponine and Gavroche looked back upon. Not the arguments and headlocks, but the nights where she sat there and read him anything he wished.


End file.
